Deadly abs
by Caterinasama
Summary: With a day off from work and a day out at the beach Misaki will realize just how deadly Takumi's abs are. A collaboration with Violet167.


**A/N: Lo air**

BPG:Aaaaaand we meet again, this time with a super cute collaboration with my senpai. It was my honour to work with her. Hi there, Violet167. How do you feel about this collab?

 **Violet: I just died writing this. There wasn't a plot for this. She wrote the first 100 words in italics and I continued after over and over. (I'm the normal text.** )

BPG: Yeah yeah, she is the normal one. After a while we switched to 200 words to make things interesting. Senpai killed me like 30 times!

 **Violet: If you survived then review and follow Cater- sorry BPG. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _It was a scorching hot summer day. Misaki was on her way to the maid latte when her phone rang._

" _Misa, hi. Satsuki speaking. A water pipe broke 30 minutes ago so the shop will be closed until the pipe will be repaired."_

" _Understood manager," Misaki answered a little disappointed that she won't have extra money this month. 'Well, I don't have other plans for the next few days. What should I do?' she questioned herself. She didn't want this summer break to pass unnoticed._

" _We should go to the beach," a voice said. 'That alien again. Just what was_ he up to now? Probably trying to ruin my day that's what. I glared at him.

"I don't have time to go to the beach with you," Misaki stated and turned to the direction of her home. She wanted to get away from him quickly. Why did he have to find her- how did he find her? She wasn't at work yet so was he following her? That little son of a-

"It's not polite to curse Misaki," Takumi said with his mind reading ability Misaki thought he had but she was just easy to understand. "So about the beach _invitation. We should go now, while it's still scorching hot so you can wear a swimsuit. I know you have a red one."_

" _What? How did you know? You looked through my stuff? Hentai!" Misaki screamed. Her black aura was visible now._

" _Woah Misa-chan calm down," Takumi said in his chibi form. "See this?" he asked and pointed to his black bag._

" _What's with that bag?" she asked a little curious._

" _Your mother gave it to me. It contains the things we need for one day at the beach and one night at a hotel." Misaki's jaw dropped in shock._

How could her mother just trust this pervert and gave him her things. Misaki could not believe it. The fact that he saw it and here was grinning like a fool. Too bad for him since regardless of a packed bag she was going home.

Misaki smiled suddenly and turned on her heel. "See ya!"

Takumi sighed dramatically. "Such a shame all your mother's effort went to waste. She worked so hard to pack this, wouldn't she be disappointed to see you return home?"

Takumi smirked while Misaki frowned and returned to his side.

"Let's go," she muttered in anger. _She didn't want to see him at the moment. He dared again to play with her weakness._

 _They took the bus to the beach. In less than half an hour they were there. The roasting sand felt almost great between their toes and it smelt wonderful. They looked at the small shells hidden in the sand._

" _This one is so beautiful!"Misaki said raising a simple white one._

' _So she's still thinking simple, huh?' Takumi wondered. She was like a small child discovering the world, so cute looking for shells with her hair in the salty breeze. After a while she_ came back to his side with a handful of shells. He could only hope she didn't find anymore she liked or the bag will be full of shells. But if shells was what she wanted he wouldn't deny her it.

"So Misa about that swimsuit of yours?" Takumi grinned looking into the bag for her red swimsuit.

Misaki's happy moment was over when he said those words. "I'm not wearing that baka!"

"Do tell me how you will get in the water?" Takumi teased holding the red clothing in his hands. She'll wear it no matter what.

"I-uh…..I," Misaki _started stammering. "Give that to me," she finally shouted and got the piece of clothing from his hands. She went straight to the numerous changing cabins that were there and found an empty one. Her t-shirt went off and her swimsuit top held her small feminine curves._

 _Outside was waiting a jealous Takumi. He wanted to be the only one to see her in a swimsuit, why did this have to be a public beach? He could have chosen a private one, he had the money. The strange human being or maybe alien decided to do something regarding Misaki and her_ swimsuit. He didn't want anyone to see her but him so why not be alone with her? He heard about a private spot on the beach. He would take her there.

The door of the cabin Misaki went into opened to reveal Misaki in her red swimsuit. Takumi was stunned. He knew it would look great on her but the reality was ten times better than his imagination. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and by the looks of it, so couldn't the other males around them.

It angered him. Only he should get to see her in a _swimsuit that made her look perfect. He literally threw his shirt on her._

" _What are you doing?" she asked confused._

" _No other man but me should see you dressed like this. Let's go," he replied and took her hand leading her to the private spot. When they arrived there he took his shirt back._

" _What happened this time?" she asked 10 times more confused than she was before._

" _Now I can watch you bathing in the sea," he said and she blushed ten shades of red._

" _Pervert," she said and tried to get the bag to take her shirt back. But he_ had already put it in the bag and threw the bag somewhere. "Why didn't you give me back my shirt?"

"How will you swim in a shirt?" Takumi question then waited on her reply.

"You're wearing a shirt," She pointed to the same clothes he arrived in.

"Oh yeah," Takumi lifted his shirt over his head and threw it on the ground. He smiled when he saw Misaki's blush. She couldn't look him in the eyes now.

He was standing in front Misaki, topless showing his eight pack. Freaking eight! Why did she have to mention the shirt? He would've _keep it on, right? Right? He smirked as her look hovered over his abs and chest. 'It's so perfect that it can't be real,' she thought._

" _A-alien," was all she managed to say. He was so proud of the impact his shirtless body had on her, her blushing was cuter than ever. Takumi thought it would be interesting to test her further reactions so he put his hands on the belt of his pants. She suddenly understood his plans and shouted "Wait!"_

" _What's wrong, Misa-chan. Are you too nervous to see me in briefs?" he asked with a dangerous smirk on his face. He knew he was going to tease her the entire time of their little vacation._

" _W-What are you talking about? Why would I be nervous? An alien like you have zero influence on me," she said tensioned._

" _Then why are you blushing, Misaki?" he asked getting closer to her._

" _I am not blushing," her answer came and she didn't believe it herself. With his hand he lifted her chin forcing her to make eye contact. Oh dear Lord, how trapped she was in his web! He ran his thumb over her cheek making her skin get hotter_ than it already was.

"This," He smoothly ran his thumb over her cheek again making her shiver. "Is blushing Misaki."

"I-I'm not. I'm just hot," She lied- well sort of. He was making her extremely hot everywhere. Surely she must be as red as an apple now.

Takumi smirked and chuckled in a way that made her feel uncomfortable but not in a bad way. "What's making you hot Misaki? Is it the sun? The weather? Or…." He paused and leaned closer to her as if it was possible. Takumi stopped just an inch away from her ear. "Is it me?"

At those words Misaki felt as though she created even more shades of red that weren't possible. Why was he making her feel this way? This little trip of theirs had only begun. What will happen tonight at the hotel? She didn't want to think of that. Takumi on the other hand had the nerve to kiss her ear.

It took all the strength she forgot she had to push him away. Her face was still bright red when she yelled, "Go change behind a tree!"

"But don't you want to see me undress. You were enjoying my abs _a moment ago. Don't you think is rude to stare, Misaki?" He definitely pushed her limits. Her knees were wobbly so she fell in the sand. He panicked and rushed to her side, placing his palm on her forehead. She was hot but a little bit too hot._

" _I think you have a fever," he said with worry._

" _Baka, I told you I wasn't blushing." He helped her get up and offered his shirt to cover. With small steps they went to the close-by hotel._

" _Our room is at floor 11," he said thinking of a plan to get Misaki there as soon as possible on the stairs as the elevator was broken. Usui decided to give her a piggyback ride. Her face felt so hot on his shoulder, her hands were holding his bare chest. Her touch was so special for him, it turned him on. But she felt sick so he had to put aside his perverted thoughts and needs._

 _As the alien he was he climbed all the stairs carrying Misaki and didn't even lose breath. He couldn't afford to because she needed him in good shape to take care of her. Maybe_ he teased her a bit too much. Takumi should have noticed she was sick. He carried her as fast as he could and in no time he reached their room. Swiftly he opened the door taking her inside and laid her on the couch. He went to shut the door and rest the bag on the floor.

"I guess our trip was ruined because of me," Misaki whispered a little upset. It was her fault the day at the beach got ruined.

Takumi sat beside her to comfort Misaki. "It's not your fault Misaki."

Misaki realised something when he said that. "Yes this isn't my fault but your fault. You did this to me with your damn eight pack!"

"Eight pack? Did you really count them Misaki?" Takumi smiled happily making Misaki see her mistake.

"Well I...Why on earth did you bring me here? It's all ruined and-"

Takumi stopped her by smashing his lips onto her lips. Be reminded he was still shirtless and Misaki was still in her swimsuit. Misaki was shock at first but then for some reason she gave in and unconsciously rested her hands against his abs. Takumi was over her as she laid down on the couch. She had no idea what _was happening, she just listened to her instinct. It was so hot and sweet - their kiss. She melted in his arms._

 _When they felt they were out of air they broke their kiss panting heavily. He kissed her forehead saying "Enough for today, my cute Misaki."_

 _He stood with Misaki in his arms and took her to their room to get some rest and sleep._

 _They cuddled in their bed and drifted to sleep when night came. Next morning Misaki couldn't look Takumi in the face, her thoughts drifting to the memory of her hands stroking his abs and chest, his hot soft skin under the tips of her fingers._

" _Nothing happened," she ordered to him._

" _Yes, kaichou," he said smiling peacefully. She blushed and his heart skipped a beat once again._

Never again will she go to the beach with him again. She can't look at his abs again. Those damn things made her sick. Never again. They caused all of this. Those abs of his are deadly.


End file.
